That Halloween Night
by dumb-kun
Summary: "Halloween doesn't normally happen on a Friday night. You won't have to worry about going to class the next day," Bubbles knelt beside my bed. She tugged on my hand. "You use to love Halloween." — A story told once again through Buttercup's perspective.
1. Chapter 1

I'm sorry I haven't posted a story in over a year. I've been busy with life and all that jazz. I swear I've been constantly trying to come up with new stories but I always end up dropping them because I wasn't so pleased with where it was going. If any of you have something specific you want to read, feel free to send me ideas because I'm totally stuck right now.

This story was inspired by those au idea posts that are floating around on tumblr. The time of the story is taken place while the the girls and boys are college kids now. I have a weird habit of writing my characters to be around my age (although they are actually a little older than me here let's just say around twenty and twenty-one). This story also doesn't tie to any other of the PowerPuff stories I've posted. I will most likely state otherwise.

Ok I've talked too much. I'm so sorry oh god please enjoy. Please.

* * *

><p>That Halloween Night<p>

* * *

><p>"Buttercup, are you really not going to the party?" I heard Blossom ask.<p>

I sat up in my bed to see Blossom and Bubbles standing before me. Bubbles was wearing her complete _Sailor Moon_ sailor scout cosplay she put together last year for one of the local conventions close to campus. Blossom was wearing her _Neon Genesis Evangelion_ cosplay of Asuka in her plug suit.

"I thought I closed my door." I laid back in bed.

"Halloween doesn't normally happen on a Friday night. You won't have to worry about going to class the next day," Bubbles knelt beside my bed. She tugged on my hand. "You use to love Halloween."

"It's not about Halloween," I turned over to face away from them. "Mitch broke up with me."

"What? When?" Blossom sat on the bed next to me.

"After our three pm bio class." I took my pillow and covered my face in it.

"Come to this party Buttercup. You'll have fun, trust us." Bubbles hugged me.

I didn't pull away. Being comforted was nice but I couldn't stop being stubborn. "Boys are so fucking dumb." I talked into my pillow.

"Let's go to the party to have a good time. We'll treat you to some sweets after the party. If houses are still giving out candy we'll go trick-or-treating too," Blossom tried to convince me.

"But I don't have anything to wear to the party..."

"Don't you have your _Shingeki no Kyojin_ Mikasa cosplay that you wore to the last con?" Bubbles got up to look through my closet.

I sat up again. "Yeah, but remember my wig got fucked up when I got into that fight with that asshole who was trying to look up Bubble's skirt?"

"It's fine. I'm not wearing my contacts for my Asuka cosplay. And besides, your hair is black and is the same length as Mikasa's," Blossom helped Bubbles put together my cosplay.

"Fine, fine. I'll go. But you guys have to help me with my belts." I got up to close the door and started to put everything on. Amazingly it took us ten minutes to put the belts on, which normal would takes us nearly thirty minutes. After Bubbles put my makeup on, we made our way to Blossom's car and left campus.

The car ride was pretty quite with the radio softly playing in the background. "Mr. Brightside" started playing and Blossom and Bubbles started singing along, encouraging me to sing with them. I gave in and sang with them. By the time the song was over, I felt great. I finally felt my night getting better.

We got to the location of the party. It was in a large house in one of those rich neighborhoods. It was also one of those neighborhoods that were great for trick-or-treating.

I quickly ran up to a house across the street with a small group of kids and took a big chocolate bar from the bowl. I threw it into the car before Blossom locked the doors.

We walked into the house. It was one of those parties with flashing lights and music playing so loud you have to scream to talk to the person next to you. We were greeted by the host who was this nice girl from Bubble's art class. I stayed close to Blossom and Bubbles as we made our way through the party.

"I honestly thought the party was going to be pretty calm like one of those parties where people eat rather than dance," I shouted to Bubbles as Blossom went to get us some drinks.

"I thought so too," Bubbles laughed.

Blossom came back with some punch for the three of us.

We stood away from the group of people dancing. I recognized a few people from campus but everyone else were either complete strangers or I couldn't recognized them through their costumes.

"Hey look, Mitch is here," Blossom said in a bitter tone. "He keeps looking at you."

I looked over to Mitch. He gave me a small smile and waved at me. Suddenly Princess came out of nowhere. She was all over him.

I wasn't happy to see him. I was definitely not happy to see him with any girl let alone Princess.

Mitch looked like he wanted to come over to talk.

"Screw him," Blossom took my hand and dragged me to another room in the house. She sensed I was getting angry.

We somehow ended up in a quiet room towards the back of the house. Everyone was sitting around just talking and having a good time.

Bubble's friend came in with an empty beer bottle. "Come on guys, let's play seven minutes in heaven."

Everyone began to gather up in a circle. Those who didn't want to participate left immediately, leaving a small group of people sitting in the room.

"I'm out," I began to walk away.

"Oh no you don't, Mikasa," Bubble's friend quickly grabbed my hand and sat me down. "I'll go first." She spun the bottle and it landed on some guy not wearing a costume. They went in for exactly seven minutes and both came out looking pretty happy. Bubble's friend sat back down next to me and handed me the bottle.

"You're kidding me. Isn't this like a high school game?" I looked at her with an unamused look.

"Just play," she smiled at me while handing me the bottle.

"Fine," I took the bottle and spun it. After a couple spins it landed on this guy who I assumed was cosplaying Nine from _Zankyou no Terror_ because he was wearing what appeared to be a school uniform with a Power Ranger looking mask.

We both hesitantly got up and made our way towards the closet.

I turned back to Blossom and Bubbles and they just smiled at me. Bubble's mouthed, "good luck."

We got inside the cramped closet. I'm glad I decided not to wear my 3d maneuver gear or else we'd really be cramped. It was dark and quiet. I couldn't find the light switch. I heard the guy take off his mask. He seemed pretty calm.

"So," I broke the silence. "Should we kiss or something?"

"Sure," he whispered. His voice sounded familiar but I couldn't remember who it belonged to.

He gently caressed my face and brought it closer to his. He pressed his lips against mine. He had snake bites.

_Butch?_

I felt around his face. He had an eyebrow piercing. He also had multiple ear piercings.

He grabbed me around the waist and pulled my body closer as he pulled out of the kiss. "Buttercup, what are you doing?" He kissed me once again.

"Butch?"

"Hm?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Brick and Boomer dragged me along." He let go of me.

"What happened between you and Princess?"

"What happened between you and Brick?"

"We broke up." I tensed up.

"Yeah same here. I don't care though. I was just going out with her because she wanted to rebel against her dad. She paid me to go out with her." He laughed. "It was all for show. We never did anything."

"We didn't do anything either but I really liked his company, you know? We were going out for over half a year and we didn't kiss. You don't think the reason why we never did anything was because he liked Princess." I felt so angry. _How the fuck did leave me for Princess?_

"I'm sorry Buttercup."

"How could I have been so stupid?" I wanted to cry but not in front of Butch. Butch is a friend but I don't know why I didn't want to look so weak in front of him. I felt tears well up in my eyes.

He hugged me and I just broke down. I cried into his chest.

"I'm sorry," I apologized between sobs.

"Hey, it'll be alright. Stop crying. Let's get out of here," he handed me his mask. "Put this on so no one can tell you were crying."

He wiped my tears before I put it on. He grabbed my hand and led me out before our seven minutes ran out.

"Hey, it hasn't been seven minutes yet," Bubble's friend call out.

"Brick, Boomer, let's get out of here," we started walking out.

"Buttercup!" Blossom called me.

"You guys come too," he yelled over the crowed.

We were stopped by Princess.

"Hey Butch," she hugged him.

He held my hand firmly. "Princess, get out of my way."

"Oh, who's this you're with?" She looked over to me.

"My new girlfriend," Butch said bluntly.

"Girlfriend?" Princess and I asked simultaneously.

"Buttercup?" Mitch approached us. "You're with Butch now?" He laughed. "You slut, you couldn't wait to get a new boyfriend?"

I took off the mask. "Don't call me a—"

"Don't you dare call her a fucking slut," Butch let go of my hand and grabbed Mitch's shirt collar. "Listen here you little shit, how could you call yourself a boyfriend? Going out for half a year and you couldn't even kiss your own girlfriend? What? Are you fucking scared of getting cooties? Or were you scared of fucking commitment?" Butch shook Mitch.

I started laughing. Mitch really didn't treat me like his girlfriend at all. Butch was right. Why do I have to be all depressed over some piece of shit like Mitch. "Butch let's go," I smiled at him while grabbing his hand.

He let go of Mitch. "Are you sure? We can fuck him up right now." He was still pretty worked up.

"Not with all these witnesses," I held his hand. "Let's go."

"Hey, you stretched my shirt," Mitch shoved Butch.

Butch turned around and decked Mitch square in the face. Mitch stumbled backwards and held his bloody nose while Princess screamed.

"That felt great." Butch lead us out of the house.

"And now we can go," Boomer laughed.

The boys walked us to our car.

"Well you guys have been holding hands for quite some time now," Boomer teased.

After hearing that, neither of us let go.

"Yeah," Butch smiled at me.

"Do you guys want to get something to eat?" Brick asked.

"Lets go to that new boba place with the cute desserts near campus," Bubbles suggested.

Everyone agreed and we split up into the two cars.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh god I tried my best to get this chapter out as soon as possible but now it's two days after Halloween. I am so sorry. By the way, I've been wondering about who have been reading my stories. Can you guys leave your age in the review section (and maybe some of your feedback as well). Thanks~

* * *

><p>I sat in the passenger seat while Bubbles sat in the back. I must have had a weird smile on my face because Blossom kept looking over to me.<p>

"So what happened in the closet?" Bubbles sat at the edge of her seat so she could be as close to me as possible.

"Nothing," I tried to remain as calm as possible.

"That face doesn't say 'nothing' Buttercup," Blossom grinned at me for a quick moment before looking back at the road.

They were closing in on me and I knew I couldn't keep this secret from them forever. I sighed. "Okay, okay. We kissed. Twice. But it was really quick, I swear." I felt myself smiling even harder. "Did you guys know it was Butch?"

"No. We were shocked when you guys came out together and he wasn't wearing the mask." Blossom explained. "I didn't recognize Boomer wearing his Pikachu onesie with his cheeks painted red. And I couldn't tell it was Brick under Tobi's orange mask even though he was just wearing the mask in casual clothes."

"Boy, isn't it a small world," Bubbles sat back in her seat and giggled to herself.

"Are you guys really going out though?" Blossom asked me without taking her eyes off the road.

"I'm not so sure." I looked out the window to see the boys driving next to us.

The road was empty and it was just us taking up the lanes. Brick was driving while Boomer was in the passenger seat and Butch in the back. They all waved at us but I couldn't take my eyes off of Butch.

"It would be nice if we did go out though." I couldn't stop staring at Butch from the other car. They weren't looking over at us anymore. They were all talking and laughing. Seeing him act all natural was really cute.

"What?" Bubbles suddenly came up from behind me.

_Shit did I say that out loud? _I covered my face. "Nothing, nothing."

We finally got to the place but the lights were off.

Bubbles ran up to the door. "Closed early for Halloween," she read off the sign. "No," she whined. "Man, I really wanted to try their desserts."

"We can go tomorrow if you want," Boomer smiled at her while putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Yes please," Bubbles was all bubbly again. She still reminds me of a first year high schooler even though we're already second year college students.

"So what should we do now?" Brick asked.

"We can go back to the dorms and just chill there?" Butch suggested.

We all agreed and went to go back to the campus. We all got out of the cars and started walking towards the dorms.

"Hey, why don't you guys stay over in our room tonight?" Boomer asked confidently while putting his arm around Bubble's shoulder. I always thought he was the innocent one compared to the other two.

Bubbles giggled. "I think that's a good idea. Blossom? Buttercup?" She looked at us with an excited gleam in her eyes.

Blossom seemed hesitant at first since she was really big on rules and the rules stated that everyone should be in their designated room by ten pm but eventually she agreed.

All I cared about honestly was spending time with Butch.

We split off to our separate rooms to get ready for the night. Blossom and Bubbles share the same room since Bubbles didn't want to dorm alone. I was totally fine sleeping alone in the dark. Bubbles still doesn't like the thought of sleeping with the lights off so she keeps the tv on in the night until Blossom wakes up at turns it off while Bubbles is asleep.

I walked into my room, wiped my makeup off, and took off my entire cosplay. I put on a pair of soccer pants and a baggy, dark green v-neck. I tied my hair up high while leaving my bangs down. I double checked myself in the mirror. It's weird because when I was with Mitch, I didn't worry about looking good while dressing lazy, but right now it just felt necessary. I put my slippers on and walked out into the hallway. I met up with Blossom and Bubbles down the hall.

Bubbles was wearing a white and baby blue, stripped pajama set. Her usual tied up pig tails were let down. Her hair went down just past her shoulders. Blossom was wearing a pair of running shorts along with a red tank top. Her waist length hair was tied up into a large messy bun.

We walked about five minutes to get to the male housing. Blossom used Brick's keycard to get into the building. We walked up to the third floor and quickly went into the boys' room before anyone could see us.

Brick opened the door for us. He was wearing a pair of black track pants and a faded red shirt. Boomer was playing with his 3DS. He wearing a navy blue v-neck and a pair of black sweats.

The room was pretty spacious. It had two bunk beds but one of them had a desk under instead of a bed. The bed sheets and comforters had the favorite colors of each boy. The wall beside each bed had been decorated to the taste of each boy. You could see their individual personalities expressed through what they had put up. The room also had a tv and a couple gaming systems that the guys pitched in their money to buy for themselves.

"Have a seat anywhere guys," Boomer greeted us as he put his game away.

"Where's Butch?" Blossom asked while quickly glancing at me.

"He's at the bathroom," Brick answered. "Do you guys want to watch a movie or something?"

"A romantic comedy!" Bubbles suggested.

"No it's Halloween, let's watch a horror film," I suggested.

"I'm fine with whatever," Blossom shrugged.

Boomer and Brick looked at each other. "Let's something scary."

Butch walked in. It looked like he just got out of the shower. His hair was damp and he had a towel around his neck. He was wearing a pair of black basketball shorts and a dark green v-neck. "So what are we doing?" He hung up his towel to dry.

"Watching a scary movie," I answered him before anyone else could. I felt like it made me look too eager to be with him. I scratched the back of my head in embarrassment.

"Do we have any snacks or anything?" Butch asked.

"Well Boomer ate the whole party bag of chips last night," Brick called him out.

"I swear there was like half left, dude," Boomer defended himself.

"Yeah, right," Brick squinted his eyes at him. "Well I guess we should go out to get some snacks," Brick walked over to the desk to get his car keys.

"Aw yeah, night adventure," Boomer sprung out of his seat, grabbing a jacket from a closet.

"Wait, but there are six of us and five seats and I don't exactly want to go back to our room to get my car keys," Blossom chuckled. "I think one of us should stay here."

"I'll stay," Butch volunteered right away. "But I don't want to stay alone so Buttercup should stay with me." He looked at me a smiled at me.

"Yeah, sure, I don't mind," I smiled back at him.

"Okay, well we'll leave you two love birds alone," Brick teased while walking out of the room with the rest following him. Blossom and Bubbles were giggling.

Butch sat down in front of the television and patted the ground next to him, gesturing me to have a seat.

I plopped myself down next to him as we watched a bit of _Friends._ I leaned back and our hands brushed against each other. I quickly pulled away. I felt him looking at me but I didn't want to look back. I don't understand why I felt so nervous all of a sudden. We were okay just about an hour ago so why does my stomach feel like it's doing flips. I inhaled deeply to calm myself down.

"Hey Buttercup, what are we?" Butch asked.

I looked at him but he continued to stare at the tv.

I felt my face turn red. "What do you mean?"

"We kissed and held hands. I don't want to be giving you the wrong signals or anything."

"I really appreciate what you did for me with Mitch and all." It was silent for a moment.

"Wanna know something?"

"Sure."

"It's weird, but I've always really liked you, even while you were with Mitch. To be honest, I was glad that I got to see you at the party and I'm sure as hell happy about having the chance to kiss you. Being here alone with you makes my heart race and I really like that feeling."

I looked at Butch again. He still continued to stare at the television but his cheeks were pink.

"Butch I—"

"I don't care if you don't feel the same way about me," he interrupted me. "All I want is for you to be happy. I'll just hope that maybe you'll feel the same way, but no matter what happens, I want you to know that I will always be here for you if you ever need me."

I scooted over so that I blocked the tv from his view so he can look me in the eyes. "Butch, can I try something?"

He hesitantly nodded his head. "Sure?"

I leaned closer to him. His dark green eyes gazed into mine. I closed my eyes and gently pressed my lips against his. Although it wasn't our first kiss, this kiss felt completely right. Butch wrapped his arm around my lower waist and pulled me in. I lost my balance and fell on top of him. Our eyes locked. Our breathing became heavy. Butch flipped me over and got on top. He kissed me deeply. I felt his tongue lick my bottom lip. I wrapped my arms around his neck. His lips went from mine to my neck. He teasingly licked at kissed my neck before sinking his teeth into my skin. I gasped as he licked and sucked. It was painful yet pleasant. His hand began to run down my hips and down to my inner thigh. He began to play with me from the outside of my sweats. A soft moan escaped my lips, which caused him to kiss me again to muffle me. He slid off my pants along with my panties. He rubbed my inner thigh, his fingers inching closer and closer until I realized they were inside of me. He tried to leave another hickey on my neck. I placed my hand over my mouth so I wouldn't be so loud. My body felt hot. I felt new sensations I've never felt before. Butch got off of me. I stared at him, trying to regulate my breathing. He smirked at me before going down. I felt his warm breath. I squirmed. He kissed my thigh before kissing my sweet spots. His tongue circled my clit has he slowly pumped his finger in and out of me. I moaned his name under my breath which caused him to get excited and become more aggressive. He lift his head up while his fingers were still at work.

"Buttercup, do you want to go further?"

I nodded my head.

He brought himself closer to my face. He leaned into my ear. "I want to hear you say it," he whispered.

I felt a shuddered go down my back. "Yes. Please." I gave in.

He quickly got up and rummaged through a drawer. He pulled out a condom. He got on his knees in front of me and slid his shorts and underwear off. His cock popped out from underneath. He ripped open the wrapper and slipped the condom on down his shaft. He positioned himself between my legs. He slowly began to push himself inside me.

I felt a terrible pain. I actually screamed, backed up, and sat up. "I'm sorry," I quickly apologized.

"No, I'm sorry," he apologized back. "Are you okay? Do you want to continue?"

I nodded my head.

He laid me down and tried to enter again.

I pushed him away. "What the fuck why does it hurt so much?"

Butch sat back and laughed. "It's alright if we don't do it now. I can wait." He took off the condom and began to put his shorts back on.

I put my pants back on as well. "I'm so, so, so sorry." I was so frustrated. "That's so dumb, I can easily get hurt in a fight and I'd be fine, but I can't have sex because it hurts like a bitch."

"Dude, don't be so hard on yourself." Butch kissed my cheek. He got up and wrapped the condom into a tissue and threw it into the garbage so no one would see it. "I'm good to go when ever you're ready."

"But I am ready," I threw a mini fit. "Wow, this sucks."

The door suddenly opened.

"What sucks?" Boomer said with a mouth full of chips while walking it. Everyone followed after him.

"Vacuums," Butch quickly answered him.

"What?" Boomer looked at him, still eating.

"What?" Butch replied back.

"Oh my god, never mind," he put the chips down onto the table.

"We got some chips, a bunch of candy, and a bunch of soda and juice," Bubbles told Butch and me. She handed me a can of green tea Arizona.

"So what did you guys do?" Brick looked at Boomer as if we did hit it off.

"Just watched _Friends_," Butch answered. It sounded pretty truthful considering the fact we couldn't go all the way.

Brick believed him.

"Let's watch all seven of the _Saw _movies." Bricked pulled out the box set from a shelf.

"Isn't that the one with the guy who keeps wanting to 'play a game'?" Bubbles asked nervously. She didn't really handle gore too well, but she didn't want to ruin the fun.

"Hell yes," Brick smiled evilly at her. He walked over to the tv and set everything up.

The first movie began. Butch wrapped his arm around me and I laid my head onto his shoulder. This was going to be a good night.

* * *

><p>I wasn't planning on making a third chapter but it looks like there is going to be one. I am poor at planning this type of stuff. I'm so sorry if there are any typos please forgive me.<p> 


End file.
